Guardians of the hunt and moon
by Wolf Nightshade 601
Summary: First part of the four part Nightshade series. This details the times and trials of Marcus Wolfe Nightshade and Percy Jackson before and during their times as Artemis's sworn guardians and protectors. First story please no flames but criticisms are ACCEPTED. Rated t for safe measures Contains cussing, violence, and the occasional blood and gore. Read on if you wish!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Guardian of Moon and hunt.

**A/N: In this story there is not only one guardian of Artemis and her hunters BUT TWO (More possibly may be added later) Guardians. I don't own Percy Jackson and all associated characters (Such as Annabeth, Clarisse, etc) All rights go to Rick Riordan. Enjoy this little recording of me and my OC!**

**Me: Sadly I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**OC (Marcus Wolfe Nightshade): Damn right you don't.**

**Me: Wow man. Really, betrayed by my OC?!**

**OC: Uh yeah? So say it!**

**Me: Fine I never will own PJO, HoO, or KC. There Happy?**

**OC and PJO cast: FINALLY!**

**Me: showoffs. Anyways enjoy the show! (OR story)**

Prologue: How it all started.

Marcus Nightshade POV

It happened so fast. I don't even know where to start. Well I guess I should start at the time when all this crap started.

My friend Hanna, Hanna Taylors; You know her? About 6'3, tanned skin, lush black hair reaching to her a little past her shoulder, Very Pretty (Though don't tell her I said that she'll kill me) She travels with the hunters of Artemis and is good friends with Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia (The Demigod not the muse) Clarisse, The Stoll twins, Katie, actually she's friends with most of Camp half-blood. Just don't make her mad you'll regret it, don't hit on her either, or you'll find yourself on a one way trip to Hades.

Anyways Hanna and I we're Demi-titans. Half Mortal Half titan, I bet you're wondering who our dads are right? Well considering my last name is Nightshade give a guess, if it was Atlas congratulations you win. Marcus Wolfe Nightshade the ONLY Son of Atlas to have ever lived, Hanna's parent well that's a very complicated matter, see her dad is Kronos the evil ass-hole who raped her mom, tried to manipulate her into helping him, and a whole lotta other bad stuff, (I'm still going to stick my sword up his ass for hurting her, NO ONE hurts my innocent Hanna and gets away with it.)

It was a warm summer afternoon in Starbucks at New York when we were found by Percy and Annabeth. Well it wasn't exactly the best first meeting in the world. We were being chased by dracanae and an old friend of Percy's apparently: Beef Brain AKA The Minotaur. Apparently that dumb beef head never heard of a door, cause he charged through A FRICKING wall and worse of all he smashed the Coffee Machines and the Dum-dum lollipops jar! Worse yet is the Strawberry lollipops were destroyed! That is unforgivable! What? I love Coffee and strawberry lollipops. The Dracanae were dead by the time they got into the store thanks to Hans's Pin point Arrows each one hitting its mark although they weren't headshots. Although the blasted Minotaur was too much for the both of us, so we ran, we must've ran for about seven blocks. Even after running that far the damn thing was _STILL _right behind us!

We took refuge in an alley to rest at least just to regain some strength in us. "Jesus does that thing EVER get tired." I asked Hannah after our sixth block "How the hell should I know, ask him?!" She yelled at me through deep breaths "Sorry." I muttered knowing that I probably hit a nerve with her or something. She just smiled at me, Gods above I love that smile, I shook my head at my thoughts 'Haha don't even hope for it. She's planning to join the hunters remember?' I thought as those thoughts saddened me. "Marcus you okay? Marcus?" Hannah asked me waving her hand in front of my face "Huh?" I asked stupidly not even noticing she was talking while I was thinking, she just giggled at me "I asked you, do you want to head to Long Island sound, or take our chances?" I thought about that but I never got the chance to answer seeing as Beef brain crashed into a wall smashing it to pieces and sending debris flying all around us. "Oh shit." Hannah whispered to herself Yeah that sums up our situation pretty nicely. Beef brain raised his hands to smash us.

Just before Beef brain smashed the both of us into a red splat on the ground a glowing sword tip was sprouting from his Stomach area. Then Beef brain blew up in a cloud of dust like an exploding vacuum cleaner full of dust. "Gods damn it why can't that thing just leave half-bloods alone?" A Male voice I didn't recognize ask obviously annoyed "it's okay, we saved both of them right?" A female voice asked him (At least I thought she was asking him.) "Hey what are your names?" The Female asked me as I saw a blonde sixteen year old in front of me "Urgh, huh? Oh my name's Marcus, My friend the girl with the black hair she should be around here somewhere."

I said then took a look around noticing she wasn't nearby "OH CRAP! Hanna! Hanna Where the hell are you!" I yelled trying to find her, "Ugh, dude not so loud, my head hurts." She complained as she got up from under a pile of small debris "Oh Gods Hanna, thank the gods you're alright." I hugged her as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. I failed her older sister Melanie before I WON'T fail Hanna. "Marcus please too tight you're going to kill me with that hug dude." She said breathlessly "oh sorry." I said as I removed my arms from around her neck, I didn't want to because DAMN it felt so right hugging her almost like her frame and body was made to fit into hugging mine. But I still let her go and smiled sheepishly. Was she blushing? "Is the great Hannah BLUSHING over a mere hug?" I asked her teasingly with an exaggerated gasp at the end, she punched my shoulder playfully "I'm NOT blushing you Lil' 'Tard." I blushed a little at that.

"Well I maybe a 'Lil Tard, but I'm YOUR 'Lil Tard!" I exclaimed with a very (Uncessary) Loud voice, "Shudup" Sydney ordered me as I obeyed, remembering the last time I didn't. I am NEVER trusting glue the same way ever again. "Uh What's going on." The Male asked us after our little _'event' _"Percy You idiot they're teasing each other." The blonde haired girl said smacking the black haired guy's head who was named 'Percy' as we blushed red as a tomato "OW Annabeth what was that for?" Percy Asked Annabeth "It's for being clueless seaweed brain." She responded as she kissed him.

I coughed behind them to get their attention "Uh sorry." Percy said sheepishly "It's okay, let's get going then?" Hanna asked them as she laughed at their blushing red faces _'Gods her laugh is so sexy.' _I thought to myself with a silly smile on my face "Marcus, why do you have such a funny smile on your face?" Hannah asked me giggling and blushing slightly. "Oh nothing." I said as relaxed as I could, (Which is a lot since I'm usually chill and laid-back, except when someone tries to hurt or flirt with Hannah, and when I'm on the battlefield.) "Let's go to Camp half-blood shall we?" I asked to our two companions "Sure c'mon Annabeth let's get back to camp."

**A/N: Well that's the end of the prologue. Did you like it? Hate It Lemme know in a review please. Thanks. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson Guardian of Moon and hunt.

**A/N: In this story there is not only one guardian of Artemis and her hunters BUT TWO Guardians. I don't own Percy Jackson and all associated characters (Such as Annabeth, Clarisse, etc) All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Percy: Hey everybody! (Kicks me) **_**Whispers: **_**say it.**

**Me: Ow dude did you have to kick me?**

**Percy and Nico: Yes.**

**Me: Why am I not surprised? Anyway I don't own PJO, or HoO and probably never will. I only own my two OCs and the plot, there happy?**

**EVERYONE: YES FINALLY HE ADMITTED IT! **

Chapter 1: New challenges

Marcus Nightshade POV

"Well here we are Half-blood hill." Percy said to us "Wow, so that's half-blood hill? It's beautiful." Hanna whispered in awe at the hill and at the tree at the top of the hill "It is." Percy said smiling. "Well c'mon Chiron would want to meet you both." Annabeth said looking at us critically "You better head up to the big house." "Aw c'mon Annabeth don't be so hard on them." Percy told her then he turned to us and said "Head up to the big house, we have some things to do, we'll be up soon." as they let us go to the big house, the last we heard from the couple was Annabeth saying "There's something strange about those two."

"Well Hans, here we go." I said trying to encourage one of my only friends. "Of course we will you're here to protect me right?" she said in a teasing child-like voice "Of course Hans." I said flashing her, a kind smile, "Let's go and meet the nice centaur." And with that we went in. Okay I won't lie when I found Chiron in the 'Big house' I was pretty surprised to find Dionysus there too, playing Pinochle with him. "Uh Chiron, we were told by your campers to meet you." I said weakly (which was totally not like me, but hey when you're like me and you're meeting the trainer of the GODS heroes you'd be nervous too) "Ah yes you were found by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson correct?" he asked us, at which we promptly nodded to his question "Hmm, Well can you tell me who are your parents your godly parents?" It was a simple question, but we couldn't answer it, it was too shameful for us. "Sir, it's embarrassing for us to say." Hannah squeaked "It's alright I won't judge you both on your parents deeds or actions." He told us gently "Hannah do you want to go first or should I?" I asked her "Y-Y-You you go first" she stammered out nervously

"Okay then, well Chiron, can Mr. D please get out of the room, I don't feel comfortable with him here." I requested as Mr. D protested but Chiron intervened and asked him to leave which he did in the end grumbling about stupid brats I think he meant us. "So NOW can you answer my questions child?" He asked us I nodded stiffly at him nervous as hell. "Chiron I know you probably won't like what I'm about to say," I started but he cut me off "It matters not who your parent is, but the child." He stated which shocked me _'Chiron you may be eating those words by what we're about to say.' _I thought to myself nervously, honestly I _**HATE**_ revealing who my parent is because he's Atlas. "My father is Atlas." I whispered in a voice barely above a whisper, so quiet it was barely hearable.

"Atlas you say?" He asked in mild surprise I nodded at the centaur "Well I guess that explains why you resemble Zoe Nightshade." He muttered to no one "Actually, I'm Zoe's Brother." I blurted out to him. To say he was surprised was an understatement his jaw literally fell to the floor at that revelation. His jaw was still gaping when he turned to Hanna and asked "Well child. Who is your parent?" he asked in a remarkably kind voice (Though being alive for a thousand years probably gives a lot of experience at recovering from shock.) "My my my F-f-father is K-Kronos, sir." She whispered with a very bad stutter _'Don't blame her on that one.' _I thought dryly _'I just hope he doesn't get mad at her.' _while I was thinking to myselfshe was removing her contacts that changes her eye color, her real brilliant golden eyes still amazed me, instead of the cold, evil eyes that Kronos had, hers were softer, and kinder when you looked at them. "A child of Kronos you say? Now that's interesting." Chiron mumbled to himself "Well off you go children." He told us as we were shooed out of the Big House. "Jeez, he could've asked us to leave." Hannah grumbled in a cute yet annoyed way. "Oh don't forget to get your schedules and a tour of camp from Percy or Annabeth!" Chiron yelled at us once we got out.

After searching the camp grounds searching for Percy and Annabeth (Which to an extent led to me or Hannah glaring at people who were flirting with us, and also nearly led to me snapping an Apollo kids arm for continuously flirting and asking MY Hanna for a date.) "I still think you should've let me snap his arm as a lesson." I growled through clenched teeth. To say I was pissed would be an accurate word to describe me at the moment. "Marcus chill it's alright okay, I'm still safe right?" she asked me in a light tone smiling her oh so cute smile at me. "I suppose so." I said in defeat as my anger dissipated

"PERCY! ANNABETH! Oh Hades, where are they?" Hannah asked after our quick conversation, I'll admit I'm getting annoyed "WHERE THE HADES ARE YOU!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs "Jeez guys yell any louder and you'll blow out the eardrums of everyone in camp." A joking voice told us at which we blushed _'Were we really yelling that loud?'_ I thought/asked to myself "Uh sorry about that, but we were told to go find you guys." I said relaying Chiron's orders "For both a tour of the camp and our schedules." I told them as they just looked at each other and nodded Percy asking me to follow him and Annabeth asking Hanna to follow her.

_**PERCY POV**_

After Annabeth and I took the new recruits for separate tours I decided to show him the cabins first "Alright these are the cabins." I said pointing to the large group of building forming an omega shape "Cabin one Belongs to Zeus," I started "Cabin two is Hera's though it's mostly for show since she's the goddess of marriage after all." After an hour or so we finally managed to get to the final cabin. Marcus wouldn't stop asking questions like "Which cabin am I going to?" "Can I see your cabin?" "Which one is Annabeth's cabin?" last but not least "Which cabin is Hanna going to?" Jeez he reminds of how Rachel has a machine gun mouth when it comes to questions "Dude slow down I can't answer all of them if you're firing questions faster than a machine gun." I told him jokingly "Alright for your first question it depends by your godly parent really." I said at which he ever so slightly frowned but I just passed it off as nervousness "For your second one maybe some other time. For your third question she stays at the Athena cabin over there." I said pointing to the cabin I mentioned "As for your fourth question well that depends on her parent too." I swear I saw him visibly shiver as if he was getting shocked by a cattle prod or something "So anyways mind answering a few questions for me?" I asked the black haired, copper skinned, tall, obsidian eyed and overall strange guy in front of me.

"Shoots fire away bro." He said calmly "Well, I was wondering you look like an old friend of mine, but I want to know why?" I asked cautiously knowing he has quite a temper (Slightly only slightly worse than mine, in fact only Hannah can control him.) "And who would this 'old friend' be?" He inquired me at which I only pointed to the newest (and my favorite) constellation, the constellation of the huntress, in the night sky in all its shining glory her bow out and running through the night sky. "It's a beautiful constellation but may I know who was sent to make it?" He questioned me as a single tear fell out of my eye at the thought of the fallen huntress "It's Zoe. Zoe Nightshade." I said in a voice barely above a whisper. Marcus stiffened at that information "Percy; can you promise me something?" He requested "Sure, but it depends by what it is." I told him as he said "Promise not to tell anyone of what I'm about to tell you." He said in an eerily serious voice at which I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. "Well to answer your question." He started out then took a deep breath as if it was for him to talk about this subject. "I look like Zoe because she's my…. Sister, I guess that explains why I look like her right?" He answered/ asked me, at which I slowly nodded still in shock "Wait so you mean?" I asked at him still in shock "Yeah I'm the ONLY son of atlas in the world." He said confirming my fear.

"But how; I never heard of Atlas having a son" I asked him as he sighed sadly and explained "Well I was once mentioned in history, but that was long ago, I was once known as Atlas's Champion, and a commander of Kronos's forces. But I was stripped of my rank and status, because I refused to execute an innocent human. Bloody bunch of cold-hearted Bastards the Titans are." He muttered to himself, "Well anyways after I refused to execute the poor girl the titans decided to have me thrown into Tartarus. Where I was tortured by Kampe, she really did a number on me." He commented as he flexed his right arm as if it was aching and he needed to relieve it."So the Titans had me locked up down there for about 150 years. Well until the gods released the prisoners in Tartarus, I was released as well." He explained before continuing, "Well after the war I was put into Tartarus again after helping the gods win the war, damn lying promising breaking cowards." He muttered under his breath which caused the sky to thunder, Marcus just calmly looked up and said "AW shut up you two-faced COWARD! We all know it's true." I'll admit that sometimes he is, the Titan war wouldn't have happened and neither would the Giant war if he just listened to us and not let fear blind him.

"Well after that was pretty much history, and after a couple of weeks I met Hanna" he explained with a slight smile gracing his lips "That's actually one of my other questions, how did you guys meet?" I asked with less caution than before, instead of answering he started laughing. "Well funny story, the first time we met was not very pleasant she tried to slip a dagger into me." He says with so much humor I was wondering if he was joking, "Serious?!" I said in shock once more "Yerp!" He said simply with a smile, "Well she was getting bullied by a few teenaged punks, but I took care of them." He said with a sly smile, I just blinked multiple times not getting him then it dawned on me "YOU killed them?" I screamed at him "Killed? No you get me wrong I merely ah, how to explain this?" He questioned to himself "Okay I got it, I merely just injured and intimidated them to stop what they were doing, some were smart enough to back off, while others were stupid enough to face me, so they got some broken limbs and a broken pride." He said with a smile on his face, okay I won't lie when I say I'm starting to like this kid more by the second.

"But how'd you two meet?" I asked "Well we met once in Seattle where I injured those kids who bullied her. But we met on the run in New York again. She was on the run from and old buddy of ours: The HYDRA! Persistent little snake he is." He said with a smile. "Well we managed to give the hydra the slip, thankfully there were other more trained half-bloods nearby, so they managed to kill the hydra, but one of them got injured pretty bad, lucky for us and them, Hanna and I still had some healing equipment with us, so we patched up the poor girl and sent her on her way to her friends." "Who was that girl whose life you saved?" I questioned the son of Atlas, his lips quirked up in smile as he said voice barely above a whisper "Katie Gardner." "WHAT!?" I screamed at him, he looked confused at that. "Wait so Katie never told you guys someone saved her life?" He probed at which I nodded, "Ah well, guess I understand why, didn't want people to know what happened, would've don't the same thing in her position." Marcus muttered. "So anyways do you know my schedule?" He asked at which I nodded and passed him the paper with his name on it. "I could check it right?" he gestured to the paper in his hands at which I nodded encouragingly at him, as he checked it "Hmm, let's see here sword fighting, blacksmithing, damn it! Arts and crafts I suck at that. And archery, well I suppose that's a good schedule to follow." He said dismissively, "Sword fighting what time?" I asked the demi-titan in front of me, "Er, 1:00 in the afternoon." He answered at which I smiled "Well see you in class Marcus." I said to him as I walked away to get ready for tomorrow.

_**-T-H-E- N-E-X-T D-A-Y-**_

After I woke up and **didn't **clean my cabin. (Hey when you have problems like teaching several kids how to handle a sword you tend to want to get there ASAP) Anyways when I went to the arena where the sword classes were I was surprised to find it empty? "Hey Percy, it's nice to see you here." Marcus greeted me as he jumped off a nearby tree branch. I raised an eyebrow at him, "How'd you do that?" I questioned him, "I can hide almost anywhere." He replied with a shrug, "Is this your hour sword fighting class?" He questioned me, "Yeah I teach sword fighting for the rest of the day." I told him, "Where's everyone else?" He asked, "Ah them, don't mind them being late, I don't like putting everyone on time limits." I told him, "So can we spar then?" he requested I grinned at him "Sure." Was my answer, he smiled and got into his fighting form.

To say his fighting style is strange is putting it lightly. He looks like he's preparing to use two blades instead of one. As it turns he was using two blades, both had a thin handle long enough to get a good grip on it, but the blades were strange: one was silver, and one was gold while both looked like glass while glinting dangerously, they were 5 feet long, 3 inch wide blades, and both were double edged. He bent his knees at a slight angle, and eyed me sizing me up I suppose, I did the same to him. We circled each other like wolves and by Hades I swear I heard screams of pain emanating from his blades, "I suppose you heard the screams from my blade then?" He asked as we continued circling each other looking for a gap in the others defenses.

Finally our ADHD finally kicked in and we charged at each other. Marcus made the first strike both blades coming from opposite directions in a scissor motion, I parried one blade with Riptide, and dodged the other one and countered aiming for his exposed legs apparently he saw it coming and parried my strike and aimed another strike at my chest, I **BARELY **just barely parried it in time because his strikes were so powerful and swift, it's like he just sent strike after strike after me like it doesn't even tire him, but one look at him and I was proven wrong. His face was beading with sweat as if he was in intense pain, but he shook his head like a dog and repeatedly hammered me with his blades, _Clang! Clang! Clang! _Those were the sounds that resonated across the arena as we met our blades with each other finally I found a opening and moved in close locking Riptide along the base of one of his blades and threw it out of his grip, then I leaped back as he tried to hit me, then I reengaged and repeated the same to his other blade.

The two blades lay their without their master's grip as they glowed and more screams resonated from them both. Marcus calmly walked up to the two long dual bladed swords and picked them up and sheathed them on the scabbards on his back. "Damn Percy that was one hell of a fight wasn't it?" He asked with a smile on his face, "Yeah it was. But what's up with your swords?" I asked as he tensed, "These swords have a dark history." he whispered, "I'll tell you later, seems we drew quite a crowd huh?" He teased referring to the amount of people looking at us and the result of our fight, entire slabs of stone were cut, benches destroyed, and a lot of other things, "Dude you're destructive." I stated to him and he just laughed, "Hahaha, well you aren't the first to tell me that." He said wiping some sweat from his face "That's the truth." A voice said behind us, "Hey Han, I haven't seen you since yesterday." Marcus replied with a hint of teasing in his voice to which Hannah blushed red like a tomato, "Well I was taking a tour with Percy's Girlfriend." She replied sharply glaring playfully at Marcus, "Jeez just teasing no need to go glary on me." Marcus muttered under his breath, Hanna rolled her eyes and slapped his head with her palm "Ah damn it Han what'd you do that for?" He asked indignantly "I did it because you were being stupid." She told him as the sword fighting class started.

The class was good but the top two protégé's were Hanna and Marcus. Hanna was doing well with a dagger and sword she can easily throw the dagger and move in quickly to perform a finishing strike with her sword. Her weapons names are Fear, and shock. Fear has the ability to cripple someone by making people see hallucinations of their fears Shock can make someone relive their greatest fears and their most traumatizing moments in life. Combined she's like Fear incarnate, if the word fear ever wanted a human body it was her. Marcus on the other hand was adept in Close Quarters. His twin blades are named Moon-Fire which can burn the physical body of a living creature. The other one's name was Sun flare. Sun flare is a unique blade capable of producing light to guide the wielder, or unleash a flash so bright it can disorient or blind an opponent. Both weapons have an inscription along the blades. Moon Fires went like this: **Το όνομά μου****είναι****φωτιά****Σελήνη****και****θα****απελευθερώσει****τις****φλόγες****μαίνεται****από****το φεγγάρι****.** (My name is Moon Fire and I will unleash the raging flames of the moon) and sun flare's own went like this: **Το όνομά μου****είναι Κυρ****φωτοβολίδα****και****το φως****μου****θα****είναι****ένας φάρος****ελπίδας****στην****σκοτεινότερη ώρα****κυρίου μου****.** (My name is Sun flare and my light will be a beacon of hope in my master's darkest hour)

"Good job everybody. Head back to your next class." I said to all the campers who were in the arena. They steadily left but Marcus and Hanna stayed behind. "Hey, Percy!" Hanna greeted "Hey guys, why you are still here?" I asked. "Well I need directions to the archery range." Hanna admitted shyly, "I need help to find the blacksmith's forge." Marcus admitted shrugging like it was no big deal "Oh, well the archery range is that-a-way." I said pointing to the direction of the archery range, "And the Forges are to that direction." I said pointing to the forges direction, they both smiled and left "Thanks." They said.

I later found Marcus at the forge hammering at some red-hot metal. "Hey. What you doing Marcus?" "Hammering metal." He answered simply as he turned just to return to his work. I waited but not for long because of that stupid ADHD. "What is it?" I asked again "It's a surprise." He said simply. After an agonizing twenty more minutes he was done, he finished shaping the metal, grabbed it with some tongs and placed it into a tub of cold water, once the hot metal hit the water steam rose from where he dropped it. "There done." He said triumphantly as he pulled the metal from the tub and showed it to me. I was surprised by what it was. It was A short dual bladed sword that was sea-green with a hint of bronze on it, and that was so sharp enough to cut through skin if given enough force "Dude this is amazing, how'd you do this?" I asked "It's a skill though it's not magical like Riptide and forging is not my best skill." He answered not giving any more information. "Here I made it for you. Its name is Sea-Splinter He said giving me the sword as he got up and walked to the archery range.

We found Hanna firing one arrow after another at the target dummies each shot getting into the white circle a feat I can't do. Finally after her 40th arrow she finally noticed us, "Hey boys." She greeted as she placed a hand on her hip, her other hand clutching her black bow. Marcus just smiled with a small blush on his face, "'sup Han." He said at which Hanna just smiled and sat next to us. "So what were you two doing today?" She asked eyes sparkling when she looked at Marcus "Nothing much, Just training." He responded "So the usual then?" Hanna asked tilting her head "Yeah." He answered "You know I miss times like these. Where we could just relax be ourselves no need to put up a façade of strength or bravery." She admitted randomly at which Marcus nodded and agreed while saying "Aye." I couldn't help but agree when she said that. Between the Titan war and the Giant war things have been tense here at both Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter. "Well anyways I gotta go guys, going to find Annabeth. Don't get in too much trouble now." I teased at which Hanna's face was blushing beet red, and Marcus cheeks were pink, which I just barely saw in the fading light.

_**-T-I-M-E- -S-K-I-P-**_

"Annabeth! Where are you?" I asked to no one hoping that she'll answer me. I unknowingly walked into someone and we both fell to the ground on our asses. "Hey watch you're going punk. Oh it's you prissy." Clarisse said looking at me surprised "Yeah. Uhhh sorry about that Clarisse didn't see you." I explained to the violent daughter of my least favorite war god. But she's still a friend even if her dad's a douche. "Watch where you're going next time prissy," she hissed at me "Yeah sure Clarisse." I told her as she walked away grumbling about 'Punks' and 'Stupid Romans' I think she's still mad about the Romans not knowing about Ares.

After that little event I started walking away from the daughter of the war god, continuing my search for my blonde haired girlfriend. When I found her at her cabin she seemed to be talking to someone. So me being the idiot I was went up to her and hugged her from behind. "Hey wise girl." I whispered to her, she just smiled and turned to me though the smile seemed a little forced I just ignored it thinking it was nothing. She smiled back at me and gave me that breathtaking smile that I always fall for. We spent the rest of the day like that and when it was finally time to go to sleep I said goodnight to my beautiful wise girl, right when I fell asleep Athena came to me in a dream in full Greek Battle armor and her Black hair flowing past her shoulders and simply said "I have a great challenge ahead of you Perseus." Apparently after all these years Athena never bothered to use my favored name and used my real full name, I sighed, wait is it possible to sigh to yourself in a dream? Eh never mind getting off track. I'll deal with it in the morning.

When I woke up I remembered Athena told me to meet her near Zeus's fist, sighing in slight annoyance I got dressed and went to meet the wisdom Goddess. Once I arrived there Athena was there waiting for me "Well, well, well, look who decided to show up." Athena said to me sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah, so what's up Athena?" I asked the goddess as she just glared at me "Well sea-spawn," She spat at me her glare ineffective on me. "I have a challenge for you to prove your worth to me, so I can give you permission to date and marry my daughter Annabeth, so will you accept my challenge?" She asked my tauntingly I knew my answer before it came out of my mouth "I accept." I said bravely the goddess just smiled evilly and told me my objectives "First thing that you must do is to find ten of my sacred owls, that were scattered around the country, after you find my owls, Apollo needs you to find round up five of his missing sun cows, then after that Hera needs you to find her sacred Peacocks scattered around New-York. Then AFTER that well I'll let you know if you finish it." She said, now I know why she smiled at me like that! Man I can't just get a break from this can't I? Apparently not, this is going to be tough but I have to do it, for Annabeth.

"Oh and Perseus; you can have four companions with you but ONLY to keep you company," She warned me "If they assist you in any way you fail this test. Understood?" she said in such a serious manner that you know that she's not kidding. "Okay so can I go pick my quest mates now?" I asked impatiently (Which was a stupid thing to do but hey that's me) which angered her but she reigned in her rage and simply nodded to me.

After my meeting with Athena I set out to find my four quest mates, who are as follows: Hanna Taylors, Marcus Nightshade, Thalia Grace (Yes the hunters are here at camp apparently), and Nico Di Angelo (Eh he still goes up every once in a while) I decided to find Marcus first. Okay if I was a son of Atlas where would I go; the blacksmiths forge, or the Armory DUH, grinning I decided to check the Forges first, sadly I only found Nyssa from the Hephaestus cabin there, "Hey Nyssa," I greeted the burly daughter of the God of fire and forges, "Hmm? Oh hi Percy. Something you need?" She asked me at which I just answered with "Yeah I'm looking for the new camper I brought in yesterday his name's Marcus. You see him anywhere?" I asked her "You mean the black haired, obsidian eyed, Olive skinned guy?" She asked for confirmation I nodded "Well yeah, saw him by the lake being chased by the Aphrodite cabin well the girl side anyway, not the guys." She told me I smiled and said thanks to her and went off to the lake.

When I got to the lake it was such a hilarious sight Marcus was running around the lake with the Aphrodite girls hot on his heels, _'Well good thing that they have someone else other than me to chase now.' _I thought with a smile on my face _'But I do feel bad for Marcus, getting hunted by the Aphrodite Cabin is bad, real bad.'_ I thought remembering the times when they tried to get me, I shuddered at those memories after that experience Piper is the only Aphrodite girl that I even still trust. Anyways back to the topic, Marcus probably ran a marathon and a half just by the Aphrodite girls, wow they can really run when they want to can't they?

"Hey Aphrodite Girls, I need Marcus for a bit sorry for disappointing you." I said smiling at the disappointed girl mob some were crying and others had disappointed looks on their face, I felt guilty at doing that to them but I needed Marcus for this quest. He walked over to me and looked glad to see me, "Thanks man." He said panting and out of breath, DAMN those Aphrodite girls got some serious stamina when it comes to chasing a 'Cute' or 'hot' guy." He said then added "Why the hell are they chasing me anyways, I'm not cute or hot to them am I?" He asked at which I just shrugged, "Well anyways thanks, so something you need?" He asked me I just smiled at him and said "Time for a quest dude." Let's just say that he smiled like a madman and leave it at that.

The next person to find is Thalia who's probably either at the archery range or in the Artemis cabin, it took a while to decide but I chose the Archery range. Once I got to the range I found Thalia and Artemis there (Don't ask why she's here even I don't know) "But my Lady please I have to let him know he's my friend!" Thalia argued with the goddess, luckily the two didn't notice us and continued arguing. Curiosity took the better of us and we crouched low next to a bush, "Thalia, I know that you mean well, but this information may be best for him to find out on his own. It's for the best, besides it's forbidden for us to tell anyone." Artemis said reassuring her, Thalia still looked mad but she nodded and went back to shooting arrows that I didn't notice before.

Once we were sure that we could out safely we jumped up and walked to the two powerful warriors (Just cause they're girls don't mean they can't fight good) "Lady Artemis." Marcus said bowing in respect and gratitude, respect I understand but gratitude? Apparently Artemis thought the same thing and looked REALLY mad that a boy is bowing, perhaps because she believes that I'm the only guy who can show respect to women, "What are you doing here BOY!" She demanded spitting the word out with disgust, Marcus looked nervous and simply said "Please forgive me Lady Artemis I meant no disrespect, I was merely repaying a debt." Artemis, Thalia, and I looked confused what debt?

Artemis beat me to the punch and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yelled "WHAT DEBT BOY!? Speak quickly before I decide to kill you right here and now." Marcus sighed and looked at the three of us, and one thing I noticed about his eyes was they no longer had the familiar tint of joy and happiness in them. Instead they were replaced with the eyes of a person who had given up on life, one who was ready to die, one who no longer cared about pain, one who was haunted by the ghosts of his past, Thalia was just standing there unable to say anything and so was I, he sighed once more and began speaking again "Lady Artemis, I truly meant no disrespect. When I said that I was repaying a debt I meant that I was thanking you for what you did for my sister long ago. You sheltered her, kept her safe, provided a parent for her to confide in and most of all you gave her a family and for that I thank you." Artemis was shocked and slightly ever so slightly loosened her grip but Marcus was still explaining "You did more than I ever could. I wanted to thank you for it, and I was escorting a friend of mine to camp, since she is here at camp I'm READY to die, send me to Hades if you wish it to be my punishment. I don't blame you really." He admitted and then took a deep breath and continued "I'm nothing but a coward, and a fool, for the actions that I have brought to the world in my past and I am ready to receive my punishment. My hands are stained with the blood of innocents and I only have one wish." He said not even struggling against Artemis' grip of steel, which by the way his breaths were short and ragged it was crushing his wind pipe "If you see it fit for me to die, please make it quick. Put me out of my misery." Artemis was nearly shell shocked by his speech and Thalia had half her mouth on the floor, and so did I, this isn't Marcus this person was someone else entirely.

"What's your name Boy?" Artemis asked quietly her voice still has the deadly venom to it as she let go of Marcus who rubbed his neck, "My name is Marcus, and my last name is one that a few have heard of before, it's Nightshade. Marcus Nightshade." He proclaimed with pride knowing that his sister was happy with that name. "B-b-b-bu-bu-but how, Atlas never had a son." Thalia said finally regaining her voice "Atlas had a son but I was never mentioned in the Greek legends. My name was blotted out of history after I helped the Olympians win the first Titan war. In fact if not for me the Titans would've won. But I saw the Titans for what they were. A bunch of raping, cold-hearted, cruel, and overall fucked up bunch of assholes." He said in pure anger, "I especially hate Atlas my father." He said with pure hatred and loathing "He put me through trials that even Heracles (OR Hercules) would've broke down and cried if he tried them. The torments still haunt me to this day Atlas tortured me day and night, for his own amusement. MY room wasn't actually a comfy room you know; in reality it was a torture chamber at Mount Othrys. I won't go into too much detail because it still pains me to think about it." He said as he blinked several times trying not to cry over all his bitter memories maybe?

"Maybe in the next life I can truly be happy, because in this life Joy holds no place for me." He said sadly his voice held so much sorrow it's hard not to believe him, "By the way you know that friend that I mentioned earlier the one I was escorting to Camp? She wishes to join the hunt. She may not tell me but I can see it in her eyes, she yearns for a family, a sisterhood of sorts I think, but no matter I KNOW that she wants to join the hunters. So please recruit her for me, I may care for her but it's for the best. For both of our sakes, and promise me that you'll do your best to protect her, she's the only person I have left. Everyone else has either left me in the dust or died. I just can't take it anymore I've been through so many wars that I can't even go to sleep at night without remembering all the blood I've shed, and what makes it worse is that I actually ENJOYED it, I'm a monster!" He yelled as he cried, like not just a few tears like HARDCORE crying, we were shocked I mean here was a male crying in front of Artemis like he had no shame, it broke my soul just seeing him like this was strange Artemis had the strangest expression a mix of disbelief and shock.

Anyways after we got over our surprise I turned to Artemis and bowed respectfully to her, "Lady Artemis." I said simply respecting the powerful warrior goddess in front of me, "Well, I suppose it's good to see you again Perseus." I sighed great now two Olympians refuse to use my favored name. Apparently I thought out loud because Artemis said "Yes now shush, I must find this Maiden, she sounds promising." She murmured to herself as she ran out of the forest to where I don't know. "Anyways sup Thals." I greeted my cousin, my electric, easy-to-piss-off cousin. "Hey Percy, haven't seen you in a while. Who's this?" She asked as she looked at Marcus, "Huh? Oh this is-" I got cut off by Marcus who said "Marcus Nightshade, son of Atlas, former commander of Kronos, former champion of Atlas at your service ma'am." He greeted her extending a hand smiling. Thalia watched the hand in suspicion then she leaned to me and whispered "How can you trust him he's a 'former' commander of Kronos, how do we know that he's on our side, the remaining Titans could use him to stage another war." Her reasons for suspicion were valid but Marcus just stepped forward and said "Really you believe that I'd help the Titans?" He asked in disbelief "I was EXILED, blotted out of history, and erased and forgotten like a dead corpse, I was TORTURED for months because I refused to harm an innocent woman, I was exiled and hunted like an insignificant little bug for helping the Olympians win their war." By the end of his rant he had more tears streaming down his face, "I'm sorry for losing control, it's just so much for one like me to handle, brings back so many memories, most of them bad." He confessed, "By the way we started off on the wrong foot how about we start over?" He smiled again "You're fucking Bi-polar, but I can stand that after hanging with Kelp-head over here." She said tilting her head at me "Hey! You are too!" I yelled at her childishly. She rolled her eyes at me and shook hands with Marcus who looked extremely amused

"So Pinecone face, can you join us for quest?" I asked her hoping that she'll accept my invitation. "I'll have to see with Lady Artemis if she's okay with me joining you okay?" she answered as she ran out looking for Lady Artemis, Marcus and I followed after her. When we found Thalia, Hanna, and Artemis they were at the Archery range where Artemis was asking Hanna is she wished to join the hunt, Hanna answered with an enthusiastic 'YES!' I looked at Marcus and I knew he was sad, but I also knew that it was for the best for everyone. He truly is a Hero to the core he puts others before himself and his needs. Like what happened with Bianca Hanna glowed silvery, Bianca I felt sad about her death all over again, not a day goes by without me remembering the dead especially Bianca the guilt of it tore through me all over again. "Hanna. Need. You. Go. Quest. Us." I panted running through camp while being chased by Aphrodite girls, "Huh?" she asked not understanding as her brain worked out to figure out my sentence "Hanna, we need you to go on a quest with us." Marcus translated for me, "Thanks man." I said in gratitude to him, he just nodded and turned to Hanna "Will you join us?" He asked kindly she just smiled and responded with "If it means I can hang out with my best friend for at least a few more days than fine I'm in." Marcus was smiling at this and just as fast as it appeared it vanished I wonder why? Eh, never mind I'll figure it out later.

Okay so we got Hanna, Marcus, and Thalia on board with the quest. Now the only person we need is Nico. If I was a son of Hades where would I go, of course the darkest part of camp! Wait, that's so vague hmm? Where to start? Well the forest might be a good place to start. "To the FOREST we shalt go!" Marcus declared holding Moon-Fire in his hand, Thalia just chuckled, while Hanna was giggling, yes you heard me right, Hanna was GIGGLING! What's this world coming to? "NICO, NICO! NICO! Where the hades are you?!" The four of us were yelling at the same time, all of a sudden Nico popped out of nowhere and dropped into Hanna's hands. She promptly glared at him and dropped him like a sack of potatoes. "Ow what the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his head, "That's for dropping in my arms like a damned flying brick! Even that idiot over there knows not to do that!" she yelled tilting her head at Marcus, who rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Anyways Nico, we want you to join a quest with us?" I asked my cousin. "Uh, sure I guess." He said hesitantly, the reason for hesitation on his part is valid, but still it'll feel better for me to know that he's with us. "Well we got everyone we need for the quest let's go then, best not waste any time." Marcus said as we started with getting out of camp after grabbing all our supplies. Marcus, Hanna, Thalia, and Nico we were all set to go on the quest with me.

**A/N: there finally done here's the legit Chapter 1. Enjoy! Chapter coming out ASAP, 7,000 approximately, damn. Anyways lemme know what you thought of it, so I may become a better writer, anyways bye. Use the button that says 'Review' at the bottom make us both happy.  
**


End file.
